Yume No Haru: Heir
by Yumi Himemiya
Summary: Sequel to Yume No Haru. Konoka and Setsuna must find away to have an heir, they have limited time or Konoemon will dissolve their relationship.
1. Unexpected News

**Yume no Haru: Heir**

**It's a short chapter 1- Can't help it basically this story will be divided in segments, which will allow me to update faster. The chapters will be 900-1300 words; I will also need a beta.**

It had been 5 months since their relationship had been announced to their classmates. Konoka and Setsuna were happy and were bound to one another.

It wasn't until beginning of the fall season that both Konoka and Setsuna received bad news.

"I am sorry, Konoka but your grandfather is very sick" said Enshin, Konoka's father. He had traveled from Kyoto to the school to take care of the school until Konoemon recovers.

"Daddy, Is he going to be Ok?" Konoka said worriedly, she had tears in her eyes and Setsuna could only wiped them off and support her.

"Is there anything I could do, sir?" Setsuna said offering anything that could do any help.

"All we could do is wait," Enshin said. He looked at Konoka and said "You can see him if you wish too"

"Thanks," Konoka walked and looked at Setsuna, "Go ahead," Setsuna gave her girlfriend a smile and let go of hand.

Enshin sighed and looked at Setsuna, "I am so glad that your by her side, if you weren't it would probably been worst...thank you." Enshin said, he put his hand on Setsuna's shoulder and all Setsuna could say, "I don't want to see her suffer, I hope that Konoemon gets better."

------------------

"Grandpa?" Konoka whispers as she goes in the room, her grandfather lay on his bed breathing heavily. She held her tears and walked to his side, Konoka then placed her hand on top of his and said, "Grandpa, everything will be alright"

Konoemon didn't respond, he had been sick for a couple of day and was now feverish to the extreme. She didn't know what the cause of her grandfather sudden sickness but she hoped that he would get better. Konoka sat there wishing that he would one his eyes but nothing. The room was silent and still.

------------------

"Where is Konoka?" Asuna asked Negi, who was looking over paper's in their room. "Konoka and Setsuna are visiting Konoemon whose sick at the moment," Negi said looking checking his classmate homework.

"Oh that old geezer is sick? I didn't know that," sighing Asuna, she knew that thanks to Konoemon she was in school but that man always try to get what he wanted; Specially, trying to force Konoka and Setsuna to have a child. "Well, I feel bad for them. I'm going to pass by there and check on them," Negi said put the last piece of paper on the stack beside him, "do you want to come?"

"Yea, I guess. There's nothing much to do," Asuna said as she sat beside Negi. "Really?" Negi placed his hand on Asuna's back and Asuna looked at him. They both gazed at one another and they kissed.

----------------

Two days passed since Negi and Asuna visited Konoemon.

"SECCHAN!! Hurry up!!" Konoka yelled from the end of the hall. Setsuna noticed and rushed to her lover. "There they go," said one their classmates. "I wish I was in love," another said. Setsuna blushed at the comments made by her classmates.

Breathing heavily Setsuna said "I...I'm here." Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand giving Setsuna a pink shade on her cheeks. Konoka smiled and said "Grandpa is waiting for us"

They both entered the room and there he was, the recovered Konoemon, whose eyes gazed on the couple. Setsuna bowed, as for Konoka went up to him to hug him. "I am glad that your better" Setsuna said looking at Konoemon. He smiled at Setsuna, but the smiled disappeared when he asked, "have you two found a way to give me an heir?"

Konoka wasn't expecting for her grandfather to talk about that yet. "No, grandpa not yet"

Konoka headed to Setsuna and stood beside her, "we still trying to find a way, even my brother Zetsuji has notify me with no luck." Setsuna said honestly to Konoemon. She wanted to be married to Konoka and have a kid with her eventually, but she didn't know how two girls could.

"I see, it will leave me no choice but to cancel your engagement," Konoemon said firmly.

"EHH???" Both Konoka and Setsuna said surprised. "But sir, I promised you that I'll do anything... but don't separate me from Kono-chan" Setsuna said trying to reason with Konoemon.

Konoka herself felt the same and she grabs Setsuna's hand again and squeeze, "Please grandfather give more time, we're still young...we have time to think about children later"

Konoemon face darkens and says, "You maybe have time, but I don't... I noticed that when I was sick, I want to see my great grand child before I die."

Surprised at what he said, Konoka looked at him and said "Grandpa, you won't die for a long time. So don't worry about it"

Setsuna smiled at him and said "You'll have enough time to teach them and have fun with them."

But that wasn't enough for Konoemon, he need proof that they would be able to conceive. He didn't care how, he just wanted to know that it was a child from Konoka and Setsuna. He sighed.

"I'll give you one month to find a way or else I won't allow your engagement to continue," Konoemon said turning around, not facing the girls, "you may leave."

Setsuna said "but one month is not enough time, sir"

"Setsuna, I will not repeat myself," Konoemon said, his voice became cold, "do you want me to cancel your engagement now?"

Setsuna's eyes widen and she grips her other hand, "No Sir"

Konoka saw the resignation on her lovers face; she knew that once her grandfather makes his mind up that's how it must go.

Konoka and Setsuna left the room; outside they both looked at each other trying to compute what was happening.

"Kono-chan, I promise that we will be together forever," Setsuna said sadden, Konoka felt as if Setsuna was crying in the inside. "I know we'll find away" Konoka dug herself in Setsuna's arm and Setsuna felt tears penetrating her shirt.


	2. Seeking Info

Yume No Haru: Heir

Konoka and Setsuna headed to class with a sad face, when the came in the classroom they let go of their hand and looked at each other from a far. Negi noticed his two students and Asuna looked at Negi's expressions. It was like it was radar of sadness lurking around.

It wasn't until the end of the class that Negi and Asuna got together with Konoka and Setsuna.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked looking at the warrior and the princess. "Grandpa wants Setsuna and me to have a child…"

"EHH!!" Negi said, "but aren't you two to young?"

"Well in his eyes, his old… too old that he would like to his great grandchild," Setsuna said disheartened. Asuna pumped her arm and said "I'll go and talk to him!"

"Asuna, NO!" Konoka said as Asuna tries to go out the room, Konoka swiftly grabbed her friend's arm and said, "If we oppose, Secchan and I can't be together."

"So his willing to dissolve your engagement" Negi said worriedly. "Don't worry I'll help with everything I can"

Both Konoka and Setsuna smiled at their friends. "Thank you," Setsuna said bowing to them.

Konoka's chuckled as she saw her lover express herself to their friend like that. "Seriously, Setsuna you don't have to be like that" Asuna said scratching her cheeks.

"I have to be, we need all the help we could get" Setsuna said seriously. "Anyways, I'll be going to my brother's home to see if he as any information."

"Oh you're going to Zetsuji's home?" Konoka surprised at the recent news.

"Yes, we only have a month to find a way… I am not going to waste one minute. The fact… the fact that I could lose you… No, I am not letting that happened" Setsuna said heading to the chocolate hair girl and embracing her.

Konoka eyes widen as she feels her lover sudden desperation. "Secchan, it's going to be alright. I'll stay here with Negi and Asuna and search in the library" Konoka pulled way gently and kissed Setsuna.

"Yeah, don't worry… we'll talk care of her," Negi said putting his arm over Asuna. _That's what I am afraid off,_ Setsuna thought.

"Thanks, I am heading off. Kono-chan…" Setsuna look at Konoka before leaving the room, "I love you." Konoka blushed and waved as Setsuna leaves.

"Aw Konoka is blushing," Asuna said, "it's not like you don't hear it everyday"

Konoka glared at Asuna "Shut up"

Negi laughed and said "Hey let's get something to eat and then we'll head to the library"

"Do you think Nodoka can help us?" Konoka said, knowing that Nodoka has the power to search through encyclopedias.

"You know your right… She should be able to help us, let me call her cell phone." Negi said digging through his pocket.

"Wait you have her cell phone number," Asuna said sounding jealous.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Negi said noticing the little tone that Asuna was giving him.

"No! There is no problem you jerk," Asuna grabbed Konoka by the arm dragged her "We're getting something to eat"

"But Asuna" Konoka said as she's been pulled by her friend.

"Wait, Asuna! It's not like that," Negi said following the angered Asuna.

"I've heard some interesting news..." said the voice lurking in a dark room. "Konoemon had been sick; they say that his time is coming soon."

"Knowing that bastard, his probably urging for his only granddaughter to give him an heir," said another voice.

"We must take this opportunity to take over the school and inherit his granddaughter's power," the voiced that lurked said, "I'll leave it to you to conquer his granddaughter's heart, then I will follow you and destroy that man with my own two hands"

"Yes, sir" the other said disappearing.

"HA HAHAHA," The lurking voice laughed.

Setsuna landed in the Uzoku village, the villagers looked at her and came to her. "Setsuna-sama!" villagers said, "The mistress is back," other yelled.

Setsuna blushed and patted this kids head and walked to the main house. _Wow, it feels strange been here. It was probably two or three months since I've been here. _The guards opened the door for Setsuna and she walked in, she looked around and noticed nothing had changed. Setsuna then headed to the leader's den, that's what they called where 'Uzoku Master's study room'. She thought it was funny but nevertheless she was grateful with her brother.

Setsuna entered the room and noticed it was empty, her brother was in. She decided to sit at her brother desk and wait for him and she started to think. _I wonder how Konoka is doing. I don't even know what to do, I am so pathetic. How can two girls have a child!? And it has to have our blood, how can that possibly be? _Setsuna sighed as she placed her arms on the table putting her head down.

The door to the room opened and a figure came to the room. Setsuna didn't notice.

"Well, well how is my sister?" Zetsuji said as he went to Setsuna.

"Oh! Nii-san," Setsuna said jumping up in embarrassment. "You know Setsuna, your too young to be sighing like a hag," stated Zetsuji with a smile.

Setsuna blush a bit and said, "Be quiet! I just have so much problems, I don't know what to do."

"I see, is Konoemon giving you a hard time?" Zetsuji said as he went to his sister and looked straight in her eyes.

"Yeah, he really wants a great grandchild. I just don't know how Kono-chan and I will be able too," Setsuna admitted dishearten. "I want to be able to be happy with Kono-chan like I am now, but with Konoemon…"

"I am sorry, Setsuna…" Zetsuji interrupted Setsuna from speaking, he continued, "I still haven't found a way. I've been having problems dealing with the tribe that I had not had the chance to look for any information. I promised that I'll do my best."

Setsuna was sadden but knew that her brother was also busy, "I understand, please let me know if you find something out."

Zetsuji was surprised, "you're leaving already?"

"Not, yet…I am a bit tired from traveling, I'll just go to my room and rest" Setsuna said, She had been flying for a while and it was beginning to take a toll.

"I don't know if I mentioned but there is a library, so why don't we look together after dinner," Zetsuji said with a small smile "I'll get Meiru to help us."

Setsuna got up from the desk thanked her brother; she left the room and went to her own. Setsuna was now on her room and lay on her bed. _Where is my cell phone? Oh, here it is. I should call Konoka and let her know that I'll maybe stay here._

Setsuna picked the phone and dialed Konoka.

"Hello?" Konoka said as she held the phone and a book. "Hey, it's me…"Setsuna said with a smile, she was excited to hear Konoka's voice.

"Secchan, you know I knew it was you…" Konoka said giggling "what did your brother say?"

"It's because you cheated with caller-id," Setsuna laughed but became serious when she said, "he hasn't found any information yet, but we are going to the library here…So I'll probably be there tomorrow."

"Oh…So your not coming back tonight? I see…" Konoka tone sad, she wanted to spend the night snuggled in Setsuna's arm. Konoka knew that her and her lover could not have any physical relation but she wanted to be touched by her lover's soft skin and strong arms.

"Are you mad Kono-chan? Your quiet now," Setsuna was worried that she upset her girlfriend. "I am sorry, don't worry about it. But I'll see you tomorrow right?" Konoka said making sure.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll make it up to you," Setsuna said trying to cheer her lover, "I hate the fact that I won't be able to snuggle with you tonight."

Konoka laughed Setsuna had said what she was just thinking, "why are you laughing?" Setsuna asked.

"Because you just said what I was thinking," Konoka said still laughing. "I guess great minds think alike," Setsuna said delighted that her girl was laughing.

"You know next time…We should take our relationship to the…next level," Konoka said teasing Setsuna. "OWW!" Setsuna said as she fell from the bed. "SECCHAN! SECCHAN!" Konoka said worried.

"I am sorry, I just fell down from my bed," Setsuna said as she was getting up. "He he he…I was scared for a bit" Konoka giggled, "So should we?"

"Ko Kono-chan, we we can't, your grandfather would kill us, me" Setsuna said blushing crazy. If Konoka saw it she would be teasing Setsuna a lot. "Aww Secchan, doesn't want to spend an exotic night with me?" Konoka said trying to sound like she's crying.

_Is she crying? O shit I can't let her cry, but I can't break my promise to Konoemon. Well, I have to protect Kono-chan from anything. So, if she wants to do it then I guess I have no choice. Wait! What the hell am I thinking!? _"Kono-chan, if you want to…then, I'll do it" Setsuna said thinking carefully what she just said.

Konoka was surprised and laughed, "Hhmm, really? Then do you want it now?" "I am at my brother's I can't" Setsuna said disappointed. Konoka still couldn't believe that Setsuna is being serious, "Secchan, you know we can't do it yet," Konoka said as she smiled.

"Aww Kono-chan you just had me excited too," Setsuna teased back, it was her revenge for Konoka playing with her. _Secchan was excited; I want to kiss her really bad. _ "Secchan…" Konoka whispered on the phone. Setsuna heard her lover call her, making her skip a beat or two. "I was excited too," managed Konoka to finish off.

"OWW" Setsuna did it again; she fell down off the bed and started to laugh, "What just happened?" Konoka asked

"I fell again! I guess we would need to wait," Setsuna said, "Kono-chan, that night I'll make it unforgettable."


	3. The Uzoku Library

Yume No Haru: Heir

It was late at night, and Setsuna, Zetsuji and Meiru headed to the library.

Meanwhile, Konoka was laying in her bed thinking about her precious lover. _I wonder if she's gotten to the library yet, I can't believe what she said 'that night, I'll make it unforgettable.' When she said that my heart beats went faster than ever, _Konoka thought as she blushed. _I mean we never gone farther than kisses and embraces, why do I feel so nervous just thinking about this?_ Konoka turned on her bed and hugged her pillow, "Secchan, I love you too." Konoka felt that she should have told Setsuna that when she left, but all she did was blush and wave.

-------

"We're here," Zetsuji said pointing at an old building; it looked like no one had ever been there. Setsuna stood beside her brother and said "Ok, let's go!" Behind them was Meiru who gave a gently laugh, "we have to wait a sec," she said.

Setsuna turned around and looked at her puzzled, "why?"

"Well you see," Setsuna's brother started to say, "there is a spell surrounding the building except on the roof, and we must fly up to the roof"

Setsuna looked dumbfound, "why is there a spell, Nii-san? We don't use magic."

Meiru interrupted before a word would come out of Zetsuji, "We can use magic, but we were never allowed to use it. Your father made that rule as he made the Crow God remove it from the people of the tribe, but now only a member of the Uzoku family can use it." Zetsuji took Meiru's hand and told his sister, "I brought you here to undo the seal and to help you…"

Setsuna looked at the pair and was still a bit confused, "so this library might have an answer?" "Yes, but it's not just for the library that we brought you here. I want you to be able to use magic, even if it's against our law. I believe with magic, you'll be able to find a way to have a child."

"You see, magic makes everything possible, and we want you to be happy," Meiru said to her sister-in-law. Setsuna had tears formed and thanked both Meiru and Zetsuji.

Zetsuji said "Well, this is how we break the seal. First, only heirs and family members can come in. You must give a bit of your blood to the Crow's statue and past the trial."

"W-what! Trial?" Setsuna said surprised.

"Well not everyone is allowed to obtain power, I learned the hard way…" Zetsuji said to his little sister.

"You mean you've done it?" Setsuna said looking at her brother. Zetsuji turned and looked at the crescent moon and said "Yes, but I failed. So I'm not able to use magic ever…"

Meiru tapped her husband shoulder and said, "You see your brother came here to the library, but failed in order to save me. I owe your brother so much."

Meiru was saddened and Zetsuji noticed, he went towards her and hugged her.

"To save Meiru?" Setsuna said concerned, she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Meiru was sick and was with me during my trial, just when I was about to walk into the door of Knowledge, Meiru was caught by the demon statue and it was either go to the door or let her die. So I went to save her, I didn't care if it meant all the power in the world. I loved her and I wasn't going to lose her." Zetsuji tightened his embraced and Meiru felt it, she could hear his heart beating at a fast past.

"I see, what is the next step after that?" Asked Setsuna seriously, _once I know what I must do, I'll break the seal and get the information I need. But I can't allow Nii-san and Meiru to go with me, it's not safe._

Zetsuji and Meiru looked at Setsuna's seriousness and Zetsuji stepped forward, and said "once you defeat all obstacles, you must go to the door of Knowledge. But once there I am not sure what to do since I haven't been that far. We'll find out once we get there," he laughed placing his and on top of his head.

"Sorry, Nii-san" Setsuna said surprising her brother, "but both you and Meiru will return to the tribe."

"What!?" both Meiru and Zetsuji said, "I can't allow you to go by yourself, if anything happens to you, I could never forgive myself."

Meiru also told Setsuna, "Konoka-chan and everyone else would be sad if you were…"

Setsuna gave them a small smiled and hugged them both, "don't worry. Nothing will happen to me; I promised Konoka that I'll with her forever. I'll pass the trials"

Zetsuji was happy that his sister was strong, but he feared for her life. "Ok, I'll wait for you in at the tribe. But please, don't do anything rash and be careful."

Meiru looked at her husband concerned, "Honey, we must leave her alone!"

Zetsuji looked back at his wife, "I can't change her mind, and this is her trial after all."

"Thank you both, I promise to come back." Setsuna bowed and flew to the top of the roof and now she stood in front of the Crow Statue. She walked forward and everything became dark.

Zetsuji and Meiru looked at each other and started to walk away from the building. "I hope she's alright," Meiru said worriedly.

"She'll do find, she did this to protect us." Zetsuji said with a smile, but in his mind he knew that he was worried too.

---------

_Where am I?_ Everything was pitched black and Setsuna got up from the floor. _I can't see anything it's so dark here. _Setsuna tighten her grip on her sword and she used as it a guide to help her walk.

"Do you think you're worthy?" Said a mysterious voice, from where Setsuna stood she could heard the voice surrounding her.

"Whose there?" Setsuna said as she's standing in a defensive position. "Do you seek power?" The voice spoke again.

"Do you seek darkness? Happiness, or do you seek death?" The voice now spoke in front of Setsuna. She walked where the voice came from, and was suddenly flashed by a bright light emitting from the same statue that was outside.

"Tell me why you are here?" Spoke the statue, the made appear a small vase.

"I seek knowledge to be happy," Setsuna said unsure if she said the correct things.

"In order to process you must give me blood, if your not apart of the Uzoku family you'll die here." The statue said.

Setsuna was hesitating to do it, but she had no choice. She brought her sword up and cut her arm a bit. Knowing that a bit of blood from her finger wouldn't be enough; she felt the sharp sword cut threw her flesh. But she didn't screamed, she held the small pain in and now the blood was falling on the vase."

The statue disappeared and where it used to be, a girl with a sword appeared. Setsuna couldn't make out her face all she could see was the black kimono that the girl was wearing.

_Who is she? Wait isn't that…_ Setsuna thought, the girl stood in front of Setsuna but she still couldn't see her face, the girl stood in front of the opening to another area. Setsuna noticed the girl's sword; it was the same as her sword.

Then suddenly the girl said, "So you're here to be able to use magic". She had a smirk on her face that Setsuna couldn't see.

_That voice! It's mine! _Setsuna eyes widen as the girl stepped in front of her.

The girl who stood there had white hair and dark yellowish eyes; she said "I am you, the part of you that you neglect."

"What!?" Setsuna said surprised. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Draw you're sword, and dance with me. If you want to gain the knowledge you seek you must defeat me. But beware; destroying me will cause you to lose something important."

"Why do I have to fight you?" Setsuna said as she was suddenly attacked by her alter ego. "Because, if you don't. I won't be able to see HER again; I won't be able to see Kono-chan." Her alter ego said.


	4. One way path

Yume No Haru: Heir

**Sorry that it's taking me a while, have so much stuff to do.**

**I decided to call Setsuna's alter ego- Dark Setsuna**

It was morning, Konoka was cooking breakfast and Asuna and Negi were just coming into the kitchen.

"Have you heard anything from Setsuna?" Negi asked as he looked at his friend. "We talked last night; she said that she'll be back today" I can't wait" Konoka said smiling.

"Poor Konoka, she was just separated from Setsuna for one night and was moping around last night." Asuna said getting a drink from the refrigerator. Konoka blushed at the comment, "be quiet!" Konoka managed to say throwing her towel at Asuna. "Geez, I was just kidding."

Negi laughed and said, "Shall we go back to the library?" "I don't know, we didn't find anything there," Konoka pointed out. "Basically we were pretty bored," Asuna said sipping her drink.

"I wonder if Chamo-kun knows anything," Negi said rubbing his chin. "Why do you do that, you don't have facial hair!" Asuna said getting irritated by Negi gesture.

"Because I like it! You got a problem?" Negi said at Asuna, he knew that it would make her even mad.

"Of course I do! I don't want to kis…" Asuna said realizing what she was going to say. Konoka laughed at her close friends.

Negi sighed and patted Asuna's head "don't worry." All Asuna could do is blush, it was a cute side to her that Negi recently noticed.

"Hey Konoka, why don't you call Setsuna and see how it's going" Negi asked his friend.

"Great idea let me get my phone." Konoka said running to her bed.

-----------------------

"Because, if you don't. I won't be able to see HER again; I won't be able to see Kono-chan" Her alter ego said.

"Don't you see, I am you but you neglect the fact that you're a demon! You always spent time hiding your wings, the color of your hair, and eyes. You deny your heritage and the possibility to become even stronger!" Dark Setsuna said lashing her attack.

Setsuna dodge her evil self's attack, "I haven't hidden myself from anything." Setsuna went behind her dark self and just when she's about to slash her back, the dark one disappeared and said "Zantetsusen!"

Setsuna noticed that skill it was the same as her, 'Iron-cutting flash'. She knew that she had to dodge the attack so she used the same attack to neutralize it, "Zantetsusen!"

"Not bad, but just because you know this attack doesn't mean that you're strong enough to defeat me." Dark Setsuna suddenly appeared and kicking Setsuna in the stomach and sending her fly to the wall.

_Why is she so strong! What's wrong with me! _ Setsuna got up from where she was, "I am not giving up so easily. I will defeat and get what I want." She looked around and didn't see Dark Setsuna around. "What's wrong chickened out?" Setsuna yelled, _where is she? I can't sense her._

"Zanmaken!!" Dark Setsuna said as she appeared in flying from the top. Setsuna was too late to react to this attack, demonic spirit were dispersed by Dark Setsuna causing Setsuna to fall to the ground and gasp in pain as the spirits ate throught her flesh.

Setsuna still on the floor said in a whimper, "Shin Raikōken". Lightning energy infused into the sword and causes an explosion that destroys the area where she stood. "Well, well you do know some technique." Smirked the Dark Setsuna.

Setsuna was now standing, her body was cut and bleeding but that didnt faze her. "I told you I am not giving up! As long as Konochan is alive, I won't die!" Setsuna yelled her strong desired and "I will kill you".

-----------------------------------

Konoka dialed Setsuna's phone and she couldn't get through. _That's weird, she doesn't have it off._

Asuna looked at Konoka, "Is something wrong?" Konoka gave Asuna a concern look, "I can't get through to Secchan."

"Maybe because she's to far out that she's not receive her signal, try again." Negi said with a small smile. "Ok" Konoka speed dial Setsuna's number.

'Beep Beep'

"Still nothing?" Asuna said, even she was getting a worried. Usually Setsuna answer her call specially if it's Konoka and even has a special tune for Konoka.

"Let me see your phone," Negi said taking Konoka's phone. He dialed the phone and he received the same thing, a busy signal.

_Why isn't Secchan picking up her phone! _Konoka kept thinking, she looked worried. "I think I'll call Zetsuji and find out.

"Yeah, you should do that," Asuna said crossing her arms and leaning againsn't the wall.

'Ring Ring'

"Sakurazaki Residence" said a deep voice. "Hello, may I speak to Sakurazaki Zetsuji?" Konoka asked politely.

"May I asked who is speaking please?" The man said.

"Konoe Konoka…" Konoka said. She could hear the run once she told him her name. "Konoe-sama, I'll let him know." The man said exhausted from runing. "Sir you have a call from Konoe-sama," the man said handing the phone and leaving.

"This Zetsuji, how can I help you?" Zetsuji said.

"Hey Zetsuji, it's me Konoka.." Konoka said, not knowing how she was going to ask for Setsuna. "Hi, it's been a while." Zetsuji said

"Yes it has, I called because I'm trying to get in touch with her but her phone is busy." Konoka said worriedly.

"Oh! She's in the library, because it's a magical library it probably the call of the busy signal." Zetsuji said not worrying her.

"Wait but I thought she went with both you and Meiru?" Konoka asked confused.

"Well yes, but Setsuna has to do a somethings alone. So she sent as back to the village." Zetsuji said, he didn't want to worried the girl.

"Is there anyway to find out what's going on? Konoka said trying to see if there's anyway to contact her beloved.

"Konoka the reason Setsuna is in the library by herself is because…" Zetsuji started to explain to Konoka.

-----------------------

Meanwhile

Dark Setsuna still smirked, seeing herself express such will to continue fighting. "Then show me what you got." Setsuna stood in her fighting position and suddenly disappeared, "Hyakka Ryōran". All Dark Setsuna did was stood where she last spoke, she didn't move or even lifted her sword. Setsuna's attack fires off _ki_ and petals in a straight line to strike down Dark Setsuna, but she became shocked when Dark Setsuna reflected the attack reversing it back to Setsuna.

Setsuna tasted the blood from her mouth, she was still bleeding and on her knees. _How can it be? That was my strongest attack and she reflected back to me! Am I really that weak? I don't… I don't… think that I am going to make it if she…_

Setsuna thoughts was interrupted when Dark Setsuna stood sided her and pierced Setsuna from the back to the front. Setsuna's eyes widen in pain, she bleed more and more. She was now sitting and Dark Setsuna removed her sword from Setsuna's back and could only look at her, "I guess... I am really weak. All I wanted was to be happy with Konochan."

Dark Setsuna sat beside Setsuna and whispers something in Setsuna's ears. Setsuna smiled at her and took off her red diamond ring from her hand and gave it to Dark Setsuna. "Ko..nocha..n" were Setsuna's last words as her hand drops to the ground.

----------------------

A light from the library was shooting up into the air. "Zetsuji-Sama! Lights are emitting into the air." A guard said.

_What!? Did Setsuna finish already?_ Zetsuji was in thought, and forgot that Konoka was on the phone with him until he hears the phone falling and other people on the other side of the phone. "Konoka!? Konoka what's wrong?" Asuna and Negi yelled.


	5. Sorrow

Yume no Haru: Heir

(Extra Extra-- is on the bottom lol!!! Sorry it took so long but takes to you guys for getting me out of a slump. I'll try to update as soon as I can.)

"How is Konoka-san? Takamichi?" Negi asked, "She's with Asuna as we speak, apparently she fainted."

"I see, it seems that in the Uzoku Clan are experiencing problems," Negi stated. His head was looking down and in his mind he was wondering about what was going on. "I hope Setsuna is fine."

---------------

Meanwhile…

"Master!!! The library!" came shouting one of Zetsuji's guards. He turned around to face the man who had just burst into his room, and put down the phone that was still in his hand.

"I know, I saw it" Zetsuji placed his hand on his chin and ordered the guard gather a small army.

"_It might be wise to be prepared; it's unusual for the library to light up into the sky. Setsuna be alright" Zetsuji thought._

"Guard, get my horse and be ready in ten minutes." Zetsuji said with a serious tone.

--------------

Konoka was still on the bed lying, while Asuna sat beside her. She hears a knock and goes towards the door. It was Negi, he signals Asuna to come out of the room. They looked at each other concerned.

"How is she?" Negi looked at his student. "The nurse says she'll be ok, once she has rest" Asuna said. Negi put his around Asuna embracing her to relieve her worries.

After been awhile in his arms Asuna said, "Did you hear anything from Setsuna?"

"No… It seems that something happened over there that Zetsuji left in a hurry. But he did wish that Konoka would get better." Negi said looking at his lover's eyes.

"So in other words no…" Asuna pulled back Negi and continued, "I don't know what to say to her…I mean shouldn't Setsuna be here by her side."

Negi placed his hand on Asuna's shoulder and gave her a smile. "Asuna, it's going to be alright… Setsuna left in search for a way for Konoka and her to be together forever. She'll never leave Konoka alone."

Asuna smiled back and grabbed Negi's hand and walked him to Konoka's room. "Let's go, we promised to take care of Konoka while Setsuna is away."

They both left into the room to look after the sleeping Konoka.

----------

Meiru had just run to her husband. "Zetsuji, please be careful!"

Zetsuji held his wife close to him, "I have to go find out what happened in the library. It hasn't done that since… HE died."

"Please just be careful, and bring Setsuna back… I'm worried about her." Meiru said with tears in her eyes. Zetsuji wiped her tears and said, "I promise to be careful and I will bring my sister back."

Zetsuji walked where the guards were waiting and got on his horse. They rode to the library.

The library was lit as a pillar shining up straight to the stars.

Zetsuji order his man to spread there wings, they were headed to the top of the library.

Once in the top of the library, the warp that had taken Setsuna to her tribal room had been open. Normally another person cannot follow and individual making Zetsuji worried.

_Why is this warp here…It shouldn't be here. It can't be that…_

(Flash Back)

Boy: Father!! Father!!! (Crying)

Sensho: (gasping) My..son...Zetsuji… Find your sister…

Young Zetsuji: Please don't leave me...why...why did you come to the library, Father???? (tears still streamed down)

Sensho: (grabs his son shirt) Find her she resides in...Mahora

Y. Zetsuji: I promised...but please don't leave, Father! Father!

(Flash Ended)

"Master!" One of the guards called Zetsuji bringing him back to reality.

"What is it!" Zetsuji looked at the group of guards in one area. He ran to where they were and saw blooded all over the floor and walls and when he actually stood where his guard stood. He saw her, he saw Setsuna.

Her Yuunagi was lying beside her, her body soaked in blood; her clothes where ripped by swords slash. He couldn't believe it; he fell to his knees crying. Tears could not be held back, it was an overpowered emotion. The fact that his only sister was now in his arm dead made him realized that it was his fault that she died. He brought her to the library, and as he held her ever so closely. He screamed his scream his heart out. All the guards knew his pain, and they mourn Setsuna's death.

"Master... Let's take Setsuna-sama back to the village" the Capitan of the guard suggested.

Zetsuji lifted Setsuna's body and instead of riding back down to the horses. He spread his wings and flew back to the village.

While Zetsuji flew, his wife waited patiently. She knew he would return and he did later on that night.

Zetsuji came in to the main hall; his body had blood stain from holding Setsuna's body. Meiru gasp at the sight of Setsuna and she ran toward her husband.

Meiru saw her husband eye's, they were red and she too felt the tears coming out of her eyes. To see Setsuna dead and her husband miserable was very painful.

That night Zetsuji asked Meiru to clean Setsuna's body and to get her ready. He hated himself for letting Setsuna know about the library. Zetsuji and Meiru held each other comforting one another, until Meiru broke the silence.

"You're planning to take her back to Mahora?" Meiru said as she buried herself into Zetsuji's shirt.

Zetsuji was silent for a bit and said, "Yes... we have to let her know"

Meiru stepped back and looked into his eye, "please let me go with you... I don't want to be alone and I know you can't be alone now..."

Zetsuji's eyes widen he realized that Meiru is the only person he has and he embraces her as he cried thinking of Setsuna.

The next day Meiru and Zetsuji left the Uzoku Clan and headed to Mahora with Setsuna's body.

---------------------

(the next day, lol)

Konoka had woken from her sleep; she rubbed her eyes to find Asuna sleeping in the chair with her face on the bed. Konoka gets off the bed and puts the blanket over Asuna.

_I wonder what happened, all I remember was talking to Zetsuji... I need to call Secchan._

She looked around the room and saw the phone, she headed there and dial Setsuna's number.

(I'm sorry, the number that you dial is temporary unable)

Konoka was still surprise. _I still not working, I'm getting worried Secchan always called._

(Knock, Knock)

Konoka head a knock, she headed to the door and opens it. It was Negi; he had a basket and looked at Konoka.

"You're supposed to be resting Konoka." Negi said with a serious voice.

"Huh? Sorry Negi... What happened to me?" Konoka asked.

"You fainted, we have been worried about you... but I'm glad you're ok." Negi smiled at her.

Negi looked at Asuna. "She's still sleeping, huh?"

Konoka smile back and said, "She can sleep through a storm."

"She was really worried about you and didn't leave the room." Negi told Konoka. "Thank you so much for your help Negi and I'm glad you guys are my friend. Thank you." Konoka said with gratitude.

"I'll go cook something for us," Konoka smiled. Negi was looking at Asuna and then looked back at Konoka, "sure thing".

Negi went to the sleeping Asuna and grabbed removing her from the chair and placing her in the bed. _You always try to be tough, but deep down you're kind. _He touched her cheeks and kissed her. Konoka walked in the little scene and turned around blushing.

She walked back to the kitchen, her heart pounded hard giving out a big sigh. _Secchan... I miss you. _

Konoka stood there thinking how much she wanted for there relationship to progress, because of her grandfather Setsuna and she could only go so far. Lately she had been thinking of sex, and it was rare with her. It was as her body urged her to make love to Setsuna. She embraced her body and said to herself, "_We'll deliberately have a memorable night"_

Konoka smiled resuming her cooking.

-------

(Campus)

Zetsuji and Meiru arrived. They headed towards the office of Konoemon. Zetsuji's expression was devastating; he had lost his last blood relative. Meiru too was unhappy, not only for the lost of Setsuna but for the misery of her husband.

Upon reaching the door they stumble against Asakarai. She greeted them but they both ignored her and head opened the door to Konoemon's.

Asakarai thought to herself how weird it was for them not to greet them. She headed down toward her door and decided to let Konoka that her future brother in law was visiting her grandfather.

After the door was closed, Konoemon looked at them. "Zetsuji, what has brought you down here?" Konoemon said surprised by the unexpected visit.

Zetsuji's face was facing down and he held Meiru's hand so tightly. He could hardly speak, he felt as the words where choking him. "Se..tsu..na..."

Konoemon saw how strangely he was acting and he stood up deciding to ask Meiru. "What happened to Setsuna-kun?"

Meiru looked at him with tears in her eyes, "There has been an accident in the Uzoku Library."

Konoemon held down to his chair he was in shock. "How is she?"

Meiru did not answer instead looked at Zetsuji. Just when Zetsuji yelled, "SHE'S DEAD!! MY SISTER IS DEAD!!"

Konoka had come into the room; she was shocked to hear what she heard.

Konoka went to Zetsuji, "What sister is dead??? TELL ME!"

Zetsuji could not look at her, "I'm sorry..."

Konoka felt her heart been destroyed from the inside. "NO!! IT CAN'T BE. TELL ME! IT'S NOT TRUE!!" She ran to Meiru, but Meiru could only cry.

Konoemon said, "Where is her body?" He saw his granddaughter's pain and it hurt him so much to have lost someone so close at Setsuna

Meiru spoke and said, "It's here"

Konoka was still devastated and looked at her grandfather, "YOU GOT WANTED YOU WANTED! DIDN'T YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE MAKE US FIND A WAY TO HAVE CHILD! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT THAT I LOST SECCHAN AND NOW I COULD NEVER BE WITH HER.BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR SELFISHNESS. I HATE YOU!"

Konoka stormed out of the room. Leaving Zetsuji, Meiru and Konoemon surprised.


	6. exerted time

Yume No Haru: Heir: Exerted Time

"Where am I?"

"_You are in a world where time is connected to everything, and where magic is the absolute power_."

"Who are you?"

"_You'll find out soon, but first you must wake and be stronger_."

"I have to go, I have to get to..."

"_To_?"

"Why... does it feel so cold, why do I feel like something is missing?"

"_Do not worry about tribal things, you must wake up!"_

"I must wake up? So I'm dreaming..._"_

_--_

"Konoemon, I will be arranging my sister's funeral, do you mind if I have it here?" Setsuji looked at Konoemon.

"Yes, please take care of any necessary arrangements, all the will be provided by the school." Konoemon said softly, still shocked at Konoka.

Both were quiet, they held that silence remembering everything up to now. They both felt guilty for Setsuna's death, but more over the fact that the love that Konoka and Setsuna felt was shattered over something so simple. Out the window, they hoped for something greater... something that would undo this terrible dream.

--

"Konoka..." Asuna looked from afar at the girl at the hill, the rumor of Setsuna's death spread like wild fire. Everyone mourn, and Asuna herself was crying too. She walked to Konoka, who had her head down, and she placed her hand over Konoka's head. "I'm sorry..."

Konoka heard her friend, but all she could do was cry, _"Why? Do have to lose the person that I love most!" _Konoka brought her head up and looked at Asuna with red eyes from crying. She jumped at her friend crying in her arms.

–

It has been two day since the funeral, everyone in campus was sadden by the lost. Class was gloomy, and things seems to be out the ordinary. Konoka was forced to attend classes, but her mind drifted and her thoughts were only of Setsuna. All her classmates understood, they knew how much they loved each other.

Takamichi-sensei (A/N: forgot his name, don't really care about him) had came into class. "Negi-sensei, I am sorry for interrupting your class but we have a new student, who had enrolled." T-Sensei said, as looked behind him and told the person, "you may go in."

In front of the class, stood a young man he had blue spike hair and green eyes. "Hello, my name is Natsuru Fujiga. I hope to be in your care." The young man bowed down and looked to Konoka's direction. He knew who she was, and he was aware of the events that had taken place in the campus. Natsuru, didn't care about that his goal was to woo Konoka and inheriting her powers that is why he was raised to be Konoka's ideal boyfriend.

"Please have a seat in any open seat." Negi said looking at his new student.

"Thank you teacher," Natsuru said, there was only two seats available one by at the last roll or Setsuna's sit. Natsuru headed to the seat that was closer to Konoka's, it was no other than Setsuna. Konoka was spaced out, but a sudden as Natsuru headed to Setsuna's old desk, her eyes widen and she stood up.

"DON'T YOU DARE SIT THERE!" Konoka said shouting. "IF YOU SIT THERE, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." Everyone was shocked. They understood why she was acting that way, they knew that she was in pay. Natsuru looked at her and ignore her, and sat in Setsuna's sit.

Konoka went towards him but Negi got in the way, "Konoka-san, please it is an empty sit."

"No! it's not just an empty sit! It's Secchan's sit, she's coming back! Tell him to go to the in the last roll." Konoka said as her eyes started to become watery.

Natsuru looked away and mummur, "It's not like the dead come back alive."

Konoka mad when she heard Natsuru say that, who did he think he was talking like that. He didn't know who Setsuna was, or how she was. Konoka moved Negi and slapped Natsuru. " YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Then Konoka stormed out of the room. Negi looked at him and said, " go sit on the last roll and you are lucky it was her who hit you because I would've kicked your ass too." Negi glared at him and went back to class.

Natsuru was pissed, he lost the sit, got slapped and the whole class hated him now. _I swear to get you back for this you bitch._

---

It was already lunch, Natsuru was in the garden of the school. _Damn it! She can hit hard._ "I should have been more careful, now I have to apologize to that bitch and make friends with her. I need to absorb her power, so I can go back." He slam his fist against the tree. "Master is not going to be too happy if he found out about my crappy day. I guess I have to look for that girl."

---


	7. Exerted Time Part II

**Yume No Haru: Heir**

**by Shizuru Himemiya**

_**(A/N: I want to clarify a couple of things. First this story wil have OOC situations, but you have to be realistic, there will be time when people get anger and things that they don't normally can suddenly shock a person. Second, I can continue the story but I have to get reminders. I have 3 jobs and go to school, so I am always busy. I appreciate for reading this story or anyother of mine. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I will try my best to continue, but I'll need your help too.)**_

**Chapter 7**_**: Exerted Time part II.**_

_"Where am I? Why is everything white?"_

_"Welcome to the world inside the library"_

_"Who are you? Where are you?"_

_"My name is Eyuki Hayami and I am everywhere."_

_"Hayami-san, why am I here? I am suppose to go..."_

_"You're suppose to go where?"_

_"I... don't know.."_

_"Have you forgotten your important mission?"_

_"My important mission? I...don't even know who I am"_

_"I shall explain who you are, but to gain your memory and to find out your true purpose. You must understand that_ acceptance of who you are, your heritage, and what true power means will bring endless possibilities."

_"I understand. How do I leave this place."_

_(Suddenly a door appeared)_

_"All you have to do is go through the door, and follow the road to the village of Errows. There, I shall explain who you are and your purpose. You have people to meet and power to obtain."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuru was walking towards the cherry blossom tree at the top of the hill. There he saw Konoka, he thought, "She is not bad looking, I have to apologise to her and have like me." As he walk he had made some noise making Konoka look his way.

"Why are you here?" Konoka said with a glare.

"Ugh... I wanted to apologize, it's my first day in school and I was already in a bad mood. I am very sorry!" Natsuru said bowing his head to Konoka.

Konoka was hurt and she knew that she didn't mean to take her anger at any one, "I am sorry too. I just loss the person dearest to me and it's hard to handle it." She sighed and looked to the horizen as tears cheek falling down her cheeks.

Natsuru walked to her and handed a hankerchief, "Here".

"Thank you," taking the hankerchief and blowing her nose.

Natsuru laughed, "Why are you laughing?" Konoka said.

"I am sorry, you remind me of a little kid." Natsuru said with a smile, "I don't think that Setsuna... would want you to be sad."

Konoka looked at him and then Natsuru continued, "She would probably wants you to move on..."

"It's just... it's not fair... We just started being in a relationship after all this years of being together as friends. We were to get married. But my grand father pushed us to find a way to have children." Konoka said as her cheek became red.

"I can understand why Konoemon would ask for that and your father too. But Konoe-san, you should also think that they are hurting and probably feeling guilty." Natsuru said as he approached Konoka and placed his hand on her right shoulder.

"Hey!! Get your hand off her!!" A voice from afar said, it was Asuna. She ran towards them, "What do you think you're doing!"

"No... it's not what you think!" Natsuru said. _Damn this stupid monkey girl! He thought._

"Asuna, he wasn't hurting. He was apologizing." Konoka said calmed.

"Oh, I am sorry. It's just that in the classroom," Asuna said. "I know, I am sorry about what I said. So I came to apologize to Konoe-san?" Natsuru said at Asuna, walked to her friend.

"Konoka are you ok?" Asuna said concerned for her friend.

"I feel a bit better, I have to see grandpa." Konoka said looking at her friend, "can you come with me?"

"Yeah," Asuna said wondering what her friend was thinking. "Do you want Negi to come too?"

"It's ok, Negi is probably busy." Konoka started to say as she was walking towards the bottom of the hill, "Natsuru-kun, thanks again."

Natsuru just waved. _This may be easier than I thought... Hehehe._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The door suddenly open, revealing a young teenager. She had white hair, golden eyes and she stood out of the white room she looked around and said "Where in the world am I?". Her surrounding was beautiful, there was two moons, a red one and a dark one. Grass was green, the opening of the cliffs and valleys were gorgeous. Then out of no where the thought of the voice who called her earlier, "_I'll be in the village...follow the path_."

She then followed the path reaching the village by night fall, she was exhausted. The young white raven haired girl had finally reached the entrance and when she did she collapse from fatigue. Finding herself groggy, the golden eyes girl placed her hand on her forehand trying to sit up. She found herself in a bed. "You shouldn't try to exert yourself." Said an alluring voice, much like the one from the white room. The girl turned to the voice and looked at the owner of the voice, it was a beautiful girl. A brunette with red eyes, she seem calm, and much with elegance by the way she stood before the white haired girl. "I've been waiting for you," the red eyes girl said.

"Who are you and where am I?" The girl in bed said. She was fatigued and stressed due to the lack of memories.

"My name is Eyuki Hayami. You were accepted in the library to become strong and to find a solution to your dilemma." Eyuki said, as sat beside the golden haired girl.

"My dilemma? But who am I and what library are you talking about?" The girl said, she seemed frustrated.

"For now, you're name will be Sakura. You come from a different dimension. The reason you are were brought here is because you wish to bear a child with one you love." Eyuki said looking intensely at the Sakura.

"Bare a child? Sakura..." Sakura held her head trying to force some memories but it was all in vain. "Why can't I remember! Why won't you tell me my real name? Why am I am doing here?"

"You had a lot to take in. I will not tell your name, where you're from... anything until you listen to what I have said." Eyuki said in a stern voice. Sakura gave up and nodded. "In this world, time is far accelaterated. So in a week in your time, would be a year. During this time you have to earn everything and work hard to achieve your goal. You'll also meet someone from your past here." Eyuki said placing her hand on her legs and waiting for Sakura's responces. 

"So if I train with you, I'll get my memories back?" Sakura asked, and noticed as Eyuki nodded.

"Yes, I was handed this mission by the person, whom you'll get to see soon. Of course, after some missions." Eyuki smiled, she continued."I will warn you it will be difficult, but you have one year. I will urge you to start as soon as you can, evil forces are going to try to kill you love one." With that said Eyuki got up and left.

Sakura could only repeat Eyuki's warning in her head. She didn't know who she is, and now she is forced to work to find out who she is.


	8. The Journey Part I

Yume No Haru: Heir

**(A/N:** **breaking this into maybe two to three parts. Thank you very much for your reviews.)**

Chapter 8: The Journey (part I)

"Secchan," Konoka kept saying as she dreamed about Setsuna. In her dream, she saw her beloved calling her, trying to reach her. But something kept pulling Konoka away. Konoka kept mumbling Setsuna's name as her friends, kept an eye on the sleeping girl.

Negi and Asuna, sat in the living room talking to one another. "She's been through a lot," Negi said looking at Asuna's concerned face. "Yeah," Asuna replied "Still, can't believe Setsuna's gone. In a way, Konoka grown a bit just thinking about the way she talk to her grand father." Negi nodded, "that's true. Good thing that she talked to him."

_**Flashback**_

(knock knock)

"Come in," Konoemon said, he was sitting looking out the window. He had so much remorse about Setsuna. He

did not expect that something like this would happen. Beside losing Setsuna, whom he consider a family. Konoka hated him. He kept his focus out in horizon, until he heard Konoka calling him.

"Grandpa?" Konoka said, she wasn't as mad as before. But, her voice didn't portrait any anger.

Konoemon turned around to see his granddaughter and Asuna by her side. He tried to examine the girl, "Yes, Konoka. How can I help you?"

Konoka said, "I wanted to apologize for earlier for screaming at you, I haven't completely forgiven you. But, you're my grandfather and I still love you." Konoka then turn around and was ready to leave.

"Konoka..." Konoemon said, showing a sign of weakness. Konoka turned around a looked at him, he didn't seem like the stern and serious guy that he usually is. He looked hurt. Konoemon continued, "I am sorry."

Konoka looked at him, and saw that he was being sincere, she nodded at him and left. Asuna watched the interaction between them, in a way she thought that they had changed roles. Asuna soon followed Konoka out and back to there dorm.

_**End of flashback**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Natsuru was in his dorm. He headed to the kitchen, while still carrying his backpack. He was lucky to have a private room. He had spoken to his leader, and started to make plans to win over Konoka. _At her weak state, I'll be able to win her over. I'll try to support her and understanding and once I get the chance to kiss her, I'll suck her dry out of her magic. Soon, I'll be the most powerful mage and I'll be able to fulfill my promise. I won't need to listen to no one. But I need to be careful around her friends. _From the kitchen he looked around his room, and was looking for a perfect place to hide something dear to him. He took it out of his book back. It was a box and he placed it under his bed. _"Once I get this power, just you wait... soon."_ He thought to himself as he kept his focus on the box.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the library world it has been already 52 days, since Sakura came to that world. Eyuki had been teaching her how to hold her Ki in place, to be able to teleport and perform some magic spell. Still, Sakura wasn't as good. Little by little some memories start to come come to her. Like things she liked to do, such as hearing music, day dreaming. But sometimes, when no one looked she felt something was missing. Sakura would clutch her chest as if it would be in pain. Although, Eyuki was hard on her and always nagged her. Sakura started to understand her a bit, sometimes you could see them exchanging smiles.

"Sakura!" Eyuki called, she was with her close friend Mai. Mai laughed at Eyuki. Eyuki looked at her with her eyebrow up, "What are you laughing at?"

Mai smirk and said, "You of course... Who else?" Mai was sitting on the bench near the pond. While Eyuki sat on the porch of white house. "Why?" Eyuki seemed annoyed.

"Because ever since that girl came, you seem lively!" Mai said still laughing. She noticed that Eyuki blushed and looked the other way.

"W-what!? Sakura???" Eyuki said, but suddenly her attention was on the figure who ran toward her. It was the girl, whom she has started training. And for some reason,was becoming fond of and yet mean to her.

"See, you can't even keep your eyes away from her," Mai said rising from the bench and heading towards her friend, "you know that you like her." Mai whispered as she passed her friend and went inside.

Eyuki continued to blush, and thought to herself. "Me! Like Sakura??? NO way, I'm not like that. Why would I? She annoying, and always back talk. I mean of course that we get along when we fight and train. But... like her?"

"Hey!? He---llo? Earth to Yuki!" Sakura said, she wonder why her master was spacing out. "If you don't snap out of it, I'll go with Kyo and train."

"Shud it! And stop calling me Yuki." Eyuki crossed her arms, "now, you have a new mission. Apparently, there has been missing people from the village up north. And, it seems that whoever they are currently are targeting young women. Go with Kyo and find out what's going on."

"Why should I go, err.I should be training!" Sakura said, she was not happy. It's been a while since Eyuki started to let her know little bit about her past. "Shouldn't you be telling more about me!"

"I will tell you more, if you do what I ask you to do!" Eyuki said glaring at Sakura.

"You know sometimes, you are hard to read. Yu-ki." Sakura said, trying to irritate Eyuki more. Eyuki looked at the younger woman, and couldn't help to look at Sakura's figure. Her hair was a bit longer, and she seemed a bit more toned. But, she gah somethings she wanted to beat her up. Eyuki got up and dashed to Sakura, her plan was to get even with the white haired girl. Unfortunately, Sakura was getting better at Eyuki's random attacks and as Eyuki tried to grab Sakura's arm to lock her down and push her to the floor. Sakura did a reversal, but had tripped over a hole and both Eyuki and Sakura were face to face. This made Eyuki blush, "Damn it Sakura, get off me!"

Sakura laughed, "hahaha, you should see you're face. Anyways, " Sakura said as she looked away. "If I finish this mission, would you tell me my name?"

Eyuki looked at the the young woman, who suddenly got serious. For some reason, she didn't want Sakura to go away, but she knew that she couldn't lie to Sakura. "I'll tell your name, but remember the faster you do your work the faster you could go home!" Eyuki said, but this time she smiled and winked at Sakura.

Sakura blush mildly, and thought to herself, _"why does this seem familiar?" _The golden eye woman looked away and said, "I will. I'm going to get Kyo." She started to walk and then turned around and look at Eyuki, "I wanted to thank you. For being a mentor, and a friend." And Sakura left, leaving babble Eyuki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Omg can you believe it! Eyuki is starting to like and they have the rest of the year to get to know each other. But what's gong on with Natsuru's box and what would happen to Konoka?? **


End file.
